


morning glow

by fluffynarwhal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Absolute tooth rotting fluff, BDSM mentions, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Niall and Zayn are mentioned - Freeform, basically louis just loves the fuck out of harry and it shows, he's in love ok, i heard a song and it made me cry, implied bottom harry, implied top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: Louis loves Harry.That's it.





	morning glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay so i know this is weird but here me out. 
> 
> i have a process when listening to new songs, and this specific song came on and it made me cry and then i thought about this scene and here we are an hour later with just absolute fluff ok. 
> 
> Song Title : Tied Knots by The Album Leaf 
> 
> Please listen and read this if you want. I hope you enjoy! Thank you Alyssa for betaing for me i love you with my soul.

Louis loves him. He actually feels it in his bones. The way his blood moves slowly through his veins, his heart beating once, twice, three times; his breath easy, gentle, like the morning sun that flits through the bay windows of his bedroom, little specs of dust sparkling in the sunlight against their skin; his skin, lit up aflame just by his touch, the softest dance of fingertips against him, goose bumps.

He wakes up, opening his eyes slowly, casting a glance down at the sleeping boy wrapped in his arms. Louis watches the way Harry inhales slowly, his nose pressed right against Louis’ heart, lips parted just so. He finally takes a breath in, Harry’s head rising just so at the movement. Louis exhales and Harry snuffles, bringing his left hand up to Louis’ chest, his fingertips digging into the skin so fucking gently, so very _Harry_.

Louis really loves him, is the thing. With his eyelashes, casting shadows over his cheek bones, and dancing over the boy’s eyes as he dreams silently, his nose twitching every so often. He loves Harry’s cheeks, flushed in sleep and red from where he lays on Louis. He loves his lips, the way they quirk and smack in the early hours. He loves the way Harry’s eyebrows just barely move, narrow and framing his face.

Louis traces his finger so softly against Harry’s arm, that’s still curled in against his chest, following down until he reaches the bend of his elbow, cataloguing the skin there, memorizing it for later observation. He’s so soft, Harry. Skin pale but so radiant and glowing. Louis smiles to himself when he notices the marks from the leather cuffs, just red blotches against Harry’s wrists, a reminder.

There’s still a bruise on Harry’s hip, just the size of Louis’ thumb when he places it there, letting the prior night’s events flood him. If he looks just above that one, there are four perfectly matching ones along the boy’s skin. Louis lets his fingers dance across the bruises, promising to give Harry a thorough massage if he needs it.

His ribs are still so soft, delicate even though Harry could probably throw Louis over his shoulder and toss him ten feet in the air. Louis’ fingers find each rib bone, perfect, in place, just like they should be. He finds the very last rib and snickers quietly when Harry stirs, grumbling but burrowing deeper into Louis’ hold, throwing his left leg over Louis’ hip and bringing him closer.

Louis’ fingers find Harrys spine next, trailing down each bump and memorizing the way they feel under his fingertips. Each rivet is something that holds Harry up, strong and tall, no matter how small he tries to make himself.

And really, Louis is powerless to him. The way Harry does everything he can to make himself feel and seem so much smaller than he actually is. Bowing his head, hunching his shoulders when he sits in Louis’ lap and nuzzles against his neck, dropping to his knees in the living room and keening when Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s curly mane, surrendering his entire being to Louis without question. Louis never stood a fucking chance.

Last night, Harry cuffed to the bed posts, his hair framing his face on the pillow like some sort of halo, submitting to Louis with no quarrel, it floors Louis. It floors him how Harry can be in a position like that and still seem so effortlessly beautiful, delicate like the knots of his spine.

Louis loves him.

It was the first time they actually had sex, and Louis was feeling rather emotional about it. Six months in the making, six very long months of phone calls, text messages, time differences, and a long distance relationship that wore him down. They hadn’t actually figured out the relationship stuff until Louis was already moved over to Paris for his new job. After that, Louis made it his personal mission to treat Harry like he should be treated….even if it was from another country.

Harry had been in Louis’ life for eight years. Eight years of blissful friendship, and silent pining on Louis’ end. It didn’t help that Niall and Zayn, Louis’ mates from uni, were very much in love. So, Louis sat on the sidelines and watched Harry get into and out of three relationships. All he could do was hold the poor boy and offer him ice cream.

Really, Louis should have goofed a long time ago. As it turned out, all it took to get them together was Louis getting drunk at 3 pm on a Tuesday after he finally got his flat in Paris put together. Harry skyped him for an update and looked so fucking cute with his little orange sweater and his cheeks all rosy from the cold. The first words out of Louis’ mouth were, “Jesus, you’re so fucking adorable, I want to kiss you.” And that was that, as they say.

Harry laughed, at first, and then ripped Louis a new one for waiting so long to say something.

Louis loves the fuck out of his boy. 

Making the relationship official was daunting, Louis taking his computer to the very top of the Eiffel Tower and skyping Harry back home in London. As soon as his face popped up on the screen, Louis lost it, began blubbering on about how he wanted them to work and be a unit and he was willing to risk everything for Harry. It took about two minutes before Harry was laughing, shutting Louis up with his own wet sob, and accepting the offer, officially becoming his boyfriend.

Six months.

Louis loves his job, don’t get him wrong, and he loves Paris. But they don’t have Harry.

It took Louis quite a while to look into promotions in England, and even then, there was a process he had to go through. In the end, his boss sat him down and offered him a position back in their London office as Head of Marketing, which Louis accepted and then sobbed into his boss’s blazer for far too long.

BDSM was something that came naturally to the two of them. Louis brought it up first because he noticed the way Harry always took on this role when they were getting down and dirty over skype or on the phone. In the beginning, they read before they did anything. That alone took a week to really research and conversate with the other about hard reds, safewords, aftercare when in a different country, and the dreaded talk about subdropping and domdropping. The ordeal in total took about two and a half weeks, but after that, they began planning.

Which is why for his first night back in his homeland, Harry picked Louis up from the airport, and took him back to his flat where Louis took him apart with the boy’s hands cuffed to the bedpost, and a set of pretty little orange lace knickers covering his bottle half, which Harry is still wearing the next morning.

Louis is in love.

He smiles and brings his hand to Harry’s cheeks, still flushed. He traces his fingertips across the skin, and then down to Harry’s lips, thumbing across the bottom one gently. Harry stirs again, this time fluttering his eyes just barely and smacking his lips together, pulling both of his hands to his chest and nuzzling his nose against Louis.

Louis watches as he wakes, lips parting to suck in a gulp of air, his nose wrinkling, even his eyelids blinking before opening and squinting up at Louis.

“Good morning,” Harry rasps, throat still raw from last night. Louis smiles and leans down, capturing Harry’s lips in a sweet kiss. “Lou, I probably have sour breath,” he giggles, trying to push the boy away.

God, Louis loves him.

Louis shakes his head and dives back in, cupping Harry’s cheeks in his hands and smiling into the kiss. When he pulls away, he kisses Harry’s nose and lets the sunlight dance across the boy’s features once more. Over his eyelashes, cheekbones, tip of his nose, lips. “I love you so much,” he says quietly, softly.

Harry stops and stares, his eyes lighting up with something Louis can’t place, just before they soften and Harry exhales. He lifts his fingertips to Louis’ lips, watching them silently. “Say it again,” he asks, no begs. Louis watches him, keeping his eyes trained on Louis’ lips.

“I love you,” he repeats with Harry’s fingers still dancing across the chapped skin. “I love you with my soul.”

Harry glances up with tears in his bright eyes. “I love you,” Harry whispers, his hand finding Louis’ heart. “Always,” he adds.

Louis loves Harry, and Harry loves Louis.

Always, yeah?


End file.
